


Missing Scenes:  Series 3 of Versailles

by Monchevy Love (bam469)



Category: Monchevy - Fandom, Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bam469/pseuds/Monchevy%20Love
Summary: Even more than the first 2 series, it seems like things are skipped over in favor of furthering other plots so I've decided to try to remedy that by posting scenes that seem missing from each episode -- at least of MonCheLotte since they're the ones who get short-changed.WARNING:  Spoiler alert if you haven't seen Series 3





	1. Episode 1

Missing Scene: After Philippe breaks up with the chevalier

 

Liselotte was sliding into bed when she heard the slight tap on her door. She got up and opened it, surprised to see the chevalier holding his shoes and coat. She saw the tears in his eyes and stepped aside so he could enter.

The chevalier walked in and sat down on the couch, still shocked from what had just occurred. It briefly occurred to him that the shock was protecting him from the unbearable pain beneath it. 

Liselotte sat down beside the chevalier and gently removed the shoes and coat from his hands, setting them on a table. "What happened?" she asked softly, taking one of the chevalier's shaking hands.

The love in her voice undid him, the tears that he had stoically held in in front of Philippe came pouring out. "I...I...don't...know...."

Liselotte put her arms around the chevalier and let him cry on her shoulder. She had noticed it too since Philippe had been home. The way he had reacted to meeting their son, other little moments and now this. Something was wrong with him. "Tell me what happened."

"I...we hadn't had any real time to ourselves...so I found him finally alone in his rooms. Looking at some old prisoner logs. God knows why. I...I thought...I kissed him and we were kissing...and then he pushed me away and said no...."

"Maybe he was just tired?" Liselotte suggested. "You should try again."

"It...it wasn't that. It wasn't "not now". It was "not ever again"," the chevalier explained.

"And you're sure that you didn't misread the situation? Allow your insecurities to take over?"

"There was...discussion...after.... I thought he would be proud of me. That I got my life together, that I'm doing well, I'm sober...but he still sees me as the pathetic, frivolous mess that he left."

"He's just come home. Maybe he just needs some time to adjust? To see the wonderful man that you've become," Liselotte said. 

The chevalier shook his head. "He made it very clear. It's over." He took a breath. "We're over."

Liselotte sighed. "Do you think it's the war again? That has confused him? The way he was with the baby too. He was so excited to meet his son and then he wanted nothing to do with him. 

"Perhaps. Yes. But I don't know how to make him better," the chevalier said. "Maybe he can't be made better."

"What did you do last time?" Liselotte asked.

"Nothing. I didn't know what to do," the chevalier admitted. 

"But it eventually went away?" Liselotte asked.

"Yes. Mostly," the chevalier said. "We were never quite the same but he came back to me."

"Then maybe he will again," Liselotte said gently. 

"And what if he doesn't?" the chevalier asked, voicing his worst fear.

"Then you'll find someone else," Liselotte said. "You have a good position at court now, the ear of the king, prince etranger. You could find a good match for yourself...perhaps even the love that you deserve."

"They wouldn't be him," the chevalier said. "No one could be."

"No, they wouldn't," Liselotte agreed. "But look at Philippe and I...we have a...companionable marriage. Is it a fairy tale? No but...I'm happy enough and he gave me a perfect son who I adore more than anything."

"He is perfect," the chevalier said with a smile. "I could not love him more if he were my own. The way Philippe was with him...."

"I know," Liselotte said. "And now he seems to have forgotten his existence which...I can only think of his existence. I would hold him every moment if I could."

The chevalier took Liselotte's hand and kissed it. "You are a wonderful mother and the dearest friend anyone could wish for." 

Liselotte smiled at the chevalier. "You know if it's something that interests you, you would make an excellent father. HAVE made an excellent father," Liselotte said. "I know your heart is breaking right now but maybe there will be a silver lining to this. Maybe it will lead to something you couldn't have had otherwise." 

"A family, you mean," the chevalier said. "Something that I've long since put out of my mind. I chose him over that...would still choose him over that," he admitted quietly.

"That choice may have been taken away from you," Liselotte said gently. 

"And you?" the chevalier asked. "Taken away from me?"

"I am not going anywhere,"Liselotte answered, gently stroking his hair. "There was a time when I didn't think we could even be civil to one another but you...you have become my dearest friend, my brother. I can't even imagine life at this place without you. No matter what happens with you and Philippe, that won't change."

 

Missing Scene: The morning after the breakup

 

The next morning, Liselotte made it a point to check in on Philippe, taking Little Philippe with her, trying to convince herself that he was just tired during their first meeting. She found him where the chevalier said that he had left him...poring over prison records. "Shall we wish your papa a good morning?" she asked Little Philippe who gurgled his agreement. 

Philippe continued reading pretending not to notice them, wishing they would go away.

"Can you say good morning papa?" Liselotte cooed to the baby. 

Philippe grunted in annoyance but kept his eyes on the book, like something inside him might break if he looked at the baby.

"Philippe!" Liselotte finally exclaimed in frustration.

"WHAT?" Philippe answered equally frustrated. 

"Our son would like to get to know his papa. I thought we might have breakfast...."

"What? I'm quite busy," Philippe said, keeping his eyes down.

"You're too busy to get to know your only son?" Liselotte asked incredulously. "The son that you've been excited to meet for months? That son?"

"Yes. He's a baby. Well done," Philippe said dismissively turning a page in the book and continuing to read. 

Liselotte motioned for a governess to take the baby. She kissed Little Philippe's head. "Don't worry about your papa. He loves you." 

The governess and Little Philippe returned to the nursery while Liselotte stared at Philippe who pointedly refused to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Philippe answered not looking up. Please go away. 

"Are you? I heard about what happened between you and the chevalier last night," Liselotte said. 

"I would think that would please you," Philippe said. "Most wives would be thrilled that their husband had finally found the courage to do what needed to be done there." 

"You speak as if you had a rotten tooth pulled," Liselotte said.

"Indeed," Philippe said. 

"He's the love of your life," Liselotte said. "And you broke his heart...for no reason that I can see."

"He'll recover," Philippe said drily. "No doubt he's already moved on to whoever will buy him pretty things or powders or whatever else tickles his fancy."

Liselotte looked surprised. "And your son? He'll recover as well?"

"He's an infant. He has no memory," Philippe said with a slight mocking edge. 

"No memory but he still needs to know his father loves him!" Liselotte argued. 

"Go take the baby to HIM then. He seemed to have a good handle on it," Philippe spat. At least he knows how to hold a baby. 

"You asked him to take care of us in your absence and he has been so kind and helpful, beyond your expectations. If you would just see who he's become...."

"As I've already said, I'm quite busy," Philippe interrupted tersely. "You may leave now."

"Why are you pushing away everyone who loves you?" Liselotte asked quietly. 

Philippe ignored her, turning the page of the book. How to explain that someone else or something else seemed to have taken over? Leaving the real Philippe to feel just as much a prisoner as the men in these ledgers. 

Liselotte left. 

The real Philippe sadly watched her go. 


	2. Episode 2

Missing Scene: After Scarron and the soldiers take baby Philippe away

 

The chevalier opened the door to the nursery, balancing several packages in his hands. "You must see what I found! Little Philippe will love...." His eyes took in the scene...furniture askew, Liselotte sitting on the floor, sobbing. "What?" He ran to the cradle to find it empty. "What? Where? Where is the baby? What happened?"

"They...she...took...." Liselotte tried to explain through uncontrollable sobs. 

The chevalier dropped the packages on the floor, sat down beside Liselotte, and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her back, whispering nonsense to her until she calmed a bit. "Tell me what happened and I will fix it."

"You...can't...fix it," Liselotte said tearfully. "Maintenon told the king that Philippe should be sent away and the soldiers came and took him. I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have said that to her. I should have known better. This is my fault."

The chevalier forced Liselotte to look at him. "This is not your fault, my dear. It's that harpy shrew's fault and she will pay for what she's done."

"I just want him back," Liselotte cried. "I need him. I miss him so much."

"I know, I know," the chevalier said soothingly. 

Philippe entered. "Liselotte, have you seen my...." He saw the two of them sitting on the floor. "What's going on?"

"That bitch that your brother isn't fucking had the baby taken away," the chevalier said angrily. 

"You know children aren't allowed at Versailles," Philippe said nonplussed. "I'm sure he'll be well cared for at Saint-Germain." 

"Your infant son was just ripped from his mother's arms by armed guards!" the chevalier said. "Do you not care at all?"

"It's protocol," Philippe said dismissively. "Oh right. I think I left it in another room." He turned to leave as real Philippe begged him to go talk to Louis and get their son back. 

The chevalier stood up quickly, grabbing Philippe's arm. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" the chevalier asked.

Philippe glared at the chevalier, looking pointedly at the chevalier's hand on his arm. "How dare you touch a prince of France without permission." Real Philippe protested from his cell in the dungeon but to no avail. 

The chevalier gaped at Philippe, felt his heart breaking and freezing. "My apologies...your highness," he said tersely. He took his hand off Philippe's arm. 

Philippe left.

Liselotte stood and put a hand on the chevalier's arm. "Will you just sit with me?"

"Of course, my dear," the chevalier said, sitting back down and putting his arm around Liselotte. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm right here. I'll miss him to."

Liselotte was not sure to which Philippe the comment referred but it applied to both. It seemed to be just the two of them now.


	3. Episode 3

Missing Scene: After Delphine's protestant sex speech and Philippe's insulting remarks to the chevalier that ends with "he has an obsession; ah yes, well I used to be one of them." 

 

"I've been thinking I need a stroll through the gardens. Care to join me?" Liselotte asked the chevalier. 

The chevalier glanced at Delphine who was chatting with some of the speech attendees. 

"No doubt that project will still be here when you return," Liselotte said. 

"I do not know what you are talking about," the chevalier said. "My interest is solely for the betterment of my soul."  
Liselotte laughed and slipped her hand through the chevalier's arm. "Yes, of course." They left the salon and walked outside toward the gardens. "I wasn't sure you would consider my advice."

"I am not sure that I am but...perhaps I could explore my options," the chevalier said. "Considering...." 

"It would seem that the Philippe we knew and loved may not have returned from the war," Liselotte said. 

"It is different this time. It has a feeling of...permanence," the chevalier said. "Unless...I assume he did not intervene with the king to have little Philippe returned to us?"

"No. Nor is he interested in cooperating when it comes to making another one," Liselotte said. 

"Well...."

"Yes, I know it's difficult for him but this is a completely different lack of cooperation," Liselotte said. "All he cares about is that iron masked man. Have you ever seen him like this? So fixated?"

"No...well, he was quite obsessed with some statuary when we first moved into Saint-Cloud but...no not like this. Not to the point of neglecting the people that he loves. Or claimed to love."

"He loves you," Liselotte said. 

"Does he? Because it's feeling much more like hate these days," the chevalier said. 

"And so you're exploring your options. I like her for what it's worth. She's smart and outspoken. She would challenge you," Liselotte said. 

"She reminds me a bit of you," the chevalier said. "Her own woman."

"Did you ever think we'd end up here?" Liselotte asked.

The chevalier laughed. "I figured I'd be in prison for poisoning you by now...but you have become the one true friend in my life and I am more grateful to you than you could ever know." 

"That goes both ways," Liselotte said.


	4. Episode 4

Missing Scene: The party at the end

 

Liselotte joined the chevalier who smiled when he saw her. "You look lovely tonight."

"I should hope you like it. You did pick it out," Liselotte said.

"What can I say? I am a man of many talents. Not that your husband appreciates any of them," the chevalier said, trying and failing to be flippant. 

"Talking of which...or really talking of your new project, did you really demand that the king release de Puys?"

"I...did," the chevalier said. "Sort of. I suggested that he was too harsh and he actually agreed."

"That doesn't sound like him," Liselotte said. "I'd feared you were already on a ship to the new world when I heard."

"Yes. Forced to live in the swamps with the cannibals. As if prison wasn't bad enough," the chevalier said. "The things I do for love."  
"It's love now?" Liselotte asked.

"I was thinking of...him...but why could it not be?" the chevalier asked. "I am taking your advice to heart. If he doesn't want me then...it is his loss. I am a prince! I could have made a good marriage years ago. For money, for title, even for love. But I didn't because of him but no more. I am done letting him hold me back," he finished with more bravado than he felt. 

Liselotte took the chevalier's hand. "I want happiness for you. You know that...but it's okay to feel hurt and betrayed. You should feel hurt and betrayed when someone you love rejects you. I fear that you're hiding all that under these increasingly insane parties and this new project."

"What love?" the chevalier asked. "The clouds have fallen from my eyes. He doesn't love me. He never loved me."

"You know that's not true," Liselotte said.

"Do I?" the chevalier asked sadly. He saw Delphine looking at him and smiled. "If you'll excuse me...."


	5. Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Breaking up MonChevy seems like it was done to further storylines, IMO, rather than for any organic reason BUT I thought the MonChevy scene in this episode was beautifully sad. I wanted to add to it and tie together Philippe's first PTSD and the chevalier's betrayal and subsequent imprisonment but I haven't seen episodes 8-10 yet so I'm going to see if the show has a follow up conversation in mind. If they don't then I'll add it to a later chapter. All I've added to episode 5 is the conversation the chevalier and Liselotte were having when Philippe entered.

Missing Scene: Prior to Philippe walking in on the chevalier and Liselotte

 

Liselotte sat in bed, reading a book as the chevalier entered unannounced.

"Ah! There you are, my dear!" the chevalier exclaimed, his mood recovered after his chat in the garden with Delphine. 

"You're in a good mood," Liselotte observed, putting aside her book.

The chevalier walked to the bed and sat down. "Scoot!"

Liselotte slid to the middle of the bed to make room for the chevalier who sprawled out next to her. "So to what...or who...do we owe this good mood?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," said the chevalier.

"And?" Liselotte asked with a laugh.

"Delphine and I are now lovers," the chevalier announced.

"Well, that certainly explains the good mood." Liselotte said. "Everything went...well?" she asked, trying to phrase the question in a sensitive manner.

"If you're asking, was I able to perform? Yes, of course," the chevalier said. "I do not share Philippe's...issues."

Liselotte tried to work that through and gave up. "So things are going well with your project?"

"They are. In fact...I think I may be in love with her," the chevalier announced.

"You're what?"  
"In love with her. I think," the chevalier said.

"You are aware that love and sex are not the same thing?" Liselotte asked, carefully.

"Yes, of course," the chevalier said.

Liselotte tried again. "You once told me that you thought sharing a bed was a sign of love but I think...for many...those two things are not always related. For example, Philippe and I share a bed...occasionally...and it is not because we love each other. Not that way, anyway."

"What is your point?" the chevalier asked. "You think that I am not in love with her? That I do not know my own heart?"

"I think that sometimes you confuse love and intimacy," Liselotte said. "Do you think she now loves you because she shared her bed with you?"

The chevalier thought for a moment. "It would seem not."

"And when Philippe was sharing a bed with me and not you, it did not mean that he stopped loving you," Liselotte said.

"Didn't it?" the chevalier asked. "It would seem that time has proven me sadly correct."

"That was perhaps a bad example. What goes on in my husband's head right now is one of the great mysteries of the world," Liselotte said. 

They heard someone enter. 

"Speak of the devil," Liselotte said as Philippe entered.


	6. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have no idea why the writers are making Philippe such a shitty father. I'll do what I can to guess though I'm beginning to think it's lazy research.

Missing Scene: A beginning to the scene with Philippe and Liselotte where he has his feet on her lap

 

Philippe laid on the couch, staring into space and trying to figure out what the Vatican was hiding. Mostly. A small voice deep inside was wondering how the love of his life was falling in love with a woman. 

Liselotte entered and sat down on the couch, repositioning Philippe's legs to her lap. "I'd almost forgotten what you looked like."

"What?" Philippe asked, noticing Liselotte for the first time.

Liselotte shook her head. "I still cannot believe the queen is dead."

"It's tragic," Philippe said dismissively.

"She was my friend," Liselotte said.

"She wasn't mine," Philippe said. "Of that, I can assure you." He laughed bitterly. "You should have seen the disgust on her face the first time she realized what he was to me...." He stopped as the memory and the feeling of being overwhelmingly in love with the chevalier flooded him.

"Are you well?" Liselotte asked with concern.

"Yes...of course," Philippe said. "Do you really think he's in love with that woman?" he asked quietly.

Liselotte looked surprised by the question and spent more time crafting her answer than she normally would have. "The duchesse, you mean? I think he wants to be." Another pause. "Does it bother you?"

It is crushing me, said the small voice. "Of course not. I ask only because I am entertained by the absurd," Philippe responded. "No doubt he is in love with her bank account."

"Your brother was paying him quite well...I would say that his involvement with the duchesse cost him a very valuable appointment rather than gaining him anything. He is much changed from the man you left."

"I did not know that," Philippe said. "Because she is a protestant?"

"Presumably. Maintenon took it away. She speaks for your brother in all things now," Liselotte said bitterly. 

"Ugh. She'll make me miss the queen," Philippe said. 

<>

Louis left Marie-Louise with Philippe and Liselotte. 

Philippe looked into Marie-Louise's eyes, touching her cheek. "You've changed so much. I didn't even recognize you, my darling girl." 

"It is I, Papa," Marie-Louise confirmed. 

Philippe hugged Marie-Louise. "It is good to see you, daughter."

The chevalier practically ran into the room. "Is it true? Is she here?" He saw Marie-Louise who ran toward him, throwing herself into his arms. "My little tomato IS here!"

"My Chevy!" Marie-Louise laughed. "I was hoping to see you."

The chevalier moved Marie-Louise to arms' length. "Look at you! You're so grown up," he said, his eyes teary. 

"Why do you call her a tomato?" Liselotte asked with an indulgent.

"An excellent question!" Marie-Louise said with a loving smile for the chevalier. 

"Because she popped out of the royal womb the brightest red you have ever seen," the chevalier explained. "She looked like a tomato!"

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration," Liselotte said. "And look what a beautiful girl she is now!"

"It's okay," Marie-Louise said. "It's my favorite nickhame."

"And you are my favorite niece," the chevalier said with a tap to her nose. "But don't tell your sister."

"Never, Uncle," Marie-Louise said with a smile. 

Philippe watched from a slight distance, remembering the moment that the two most important people in his life first met...one of them only moments old. How happy he had been...they had been...then.

 

Missing Scene: After the slap heard around the world....

 

"Everyone OUT!" Liselotte yelled. 

The doctor and Marie-Louise fled with Philippe on their heels. 

"NOT you," Liselotte said tersely.

Philippe stopped and slowly turned back.

Liselotte glared at Philippe with anger usually reserved for Maintenon. 

"She must submit," Philippe said.

"Yes, she must," Liselotte agreed, struggling to control her anger. "As I did," she said. 

"Then...."

"It may come as a surprise to you, but this entire process from the doctor's examination to being forced to marry and bed a stranger in a foreign country is terrifying! Your daughter is terrified and it is your job to make her less terrified not more."

"I...."

"I am trying very hard to be understanding of whatever has been going on with you since the war. I am picking up the pieces of the chevalier, I am mourning the loss of our son without burdening you with it along with the death of one of my few friends in this hell your brother calls a court...but I cannot allow this."

"I...I'm sorry," Philippe said quietly. "I don't know why I did it." I don't know why I do most things these days, said a small voice. 

"I am not the one who needs the apology," Liselotte spat.


	7. Episode 7

Missing Scene: More of an expansion of the chevalier and Liselotte scene right after she suggests that treason might be a good way to get the girl

 

"Would you help them if she wasn't involved?" Liselotte asked the chevalier. 

"I don't know," the chevalier said and paused for a moment. "I do not believe they should be persecuted. No one should be persecuted because they're different, don't worship who the majority worships...don't love who the majority loves."

Liselotte nodded. "The way you love Philippe. Catholics believe it is a sin."

"I think the protestants do as well but...it doesn't feel like a sin," the chevalier said. "My parents all but disowned me when they found out." 

"I didn't know that," Liselotte said.

"They couldn't acknowledge a child that was going to hell," the chevalier said. "They gave me the opportunity to...recant...but...I couldn't. I couldn't be without him."

"I take back what I said. You are not a coward...or a pragmatist," Liselotte said. "A bit of a romantic perhaps...." she said teasingly and then turned serious. "What she's asking you to do.... I like the duchesse...more than most people..."

"But?"

"You and Philippe have been together for a very long time. You were barely more than children."

"Yes but I do not see the relevance."

"You know that I love you and only want the best for you, right?"

The chevalier looked wary.

"I am just afraid that your experiences may not have prepared you for the way some women use sex to manipulate men," Liselotte said. 

The chevalier sat up. "You think me a fool then?" he asked defensively.

"No! Not a fool but perhaps too trusting. Just...what's she's asking could be perceived as treason especially with Maintenon leading the king around by the.... If you do it, just...do it because you believe it's the right thing to do and not because you think it may win her favor."

"You do not think it will?"

"I do not think real love is based in favors," Liselotte said gently. 

The chevalier nodded, considering her words.

"And please...please be careful. I do not know what I would do if you were sent to prison."


	8. Episode 8

Missing Scene: After Philippe learns who the man in the iron mask is.

 

Liselotte entered the Orleans salon to find Philippe sitting in a chair with a stunned look on his face, everything he thought he knew about himself, that he was royalty, that he was less than Louis, all crumbling to dust in his mind. 

Liselotte sighed, longing for the days when her husband did not walk around half catatonic. The days before the war. "Have you eaten?"

Philippe remained still and silent. 

"I shall assume not then," Liselotte said and turned to summon a servant.

"Tell me about your father," Philippe said quietly.

Liselotte turned back in shock. "It speaks."

"Never mind."

Liselotte sat down in the chair next to Philippe. "What do you want to know about him?"

"What was it like?" Philippe asked. "To have a father. I...I don't know...."

"Oh! Of course...well probably a bit different for me than it would have been for you."

"Did you do things together?"

"Yes...especially when I was younger. Where do you think I learned to hunt?"

"Did you love him? Did you want to protect him?" Philippe asked.

"What is spurring these questions? If it's what I said about Marie-Louise, I was angry. Perhaps I took it too personally...."

"No...not...." Philippe desperately needed to tell someone but knew that he could not. He sighed. "Yes, it was seeing Marie-Louise. I guess I am feeling like a failure as a father which made me think of my own lack of one."

"That wasn't my intention," Liselotte said and took Philippe's hand. "You are not a failure as a father or as anything else."

"Am I not? Where is our son?" Philippe asked sadly.


	9. Episode 9

Missing Scene: A continuation after the chevalier says "I don't recognize you anymore" and leaves.

 

Liselotte stroked Philippe's hair and he sobbed in her arms. She had no idea what to do and while she would like to be angry with the chevalier for leaving her with this, she could not blame him. She no longer recognized this man either. 

Philippe quieted and pulled away from Liselotte. He laid down on the bed, facing away from her. 

"Will you tell me what happened? Maybe saying it out loud...."

"I cannot," Philippe croaked.

"You know that I would never betray your confidence," Liselotte said. "Mind like a vault."

"I cannot tell you this. What we did...." Philippe whispered, the tears starting anew. 

Liselotte rubbed Philippe's back wondering who "we" was. "Whatever it is, I know you and I know you're not capable of anything unforgivable."

"You don't know me," Philippe said. "Not that part."

Liselotte thought back to what the chevalier said. "Did Louis make you do something you didn't want to do?"

Philippe was silent.

"I do not know what it's like to grow up with a brother who thinks he was anointed by God though...I can imagine that it wasn't an easy life," Liselotte said. "That it would not produce a...balanced relationship. That if a sin were to have been committed within that relationship...that it should be more on him than you."

"I should have said no," Philippe said quietly. "I should have stood up to him."

"Would that have stopped him?" Liselotte asked. 

"No. It had to be done. The alternative...there was no choice really but the choice we made was terrible."

"And you cannot tell me what you did?"

"I do not want you to know," Philippe said quietly. "I do not want you to know that part. It is bad enough that he does."

"Your brother?"

"No...."

"The chevalier," Liselotte realized. 

"He knows somehow, how pathetic I am, what I allowed Louis to do," Philippe said. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Liselotte said. "Though he's convinced you hate him. That you never loved him."

"He's ridiculous."

"He's hurt," Liselotte said quietly. 

"That woman's bank account is making him feel better, I'm sure," Philippe spat, jealousy trumping self-pity for a moment. 

Liselotte sighed in frustration thinking they were both being ridiculous.


	10. Episode 10

Missing Scene: After the salons....

 

Philippe and the chevalier walked into Philippe's bedroom. Philippe shut the door behind them out of habit and then second guessed himself. Nervous. "Should I..."

The chevalier shook his head and then reconsidered. "Unless you want to...."

"I don't," Philippe said, stepping away from the door and toward the chevalier. 

"It's been awhile," the chevalier said.

"An understatement."

"So... shall I seduce you?" the chevalier asked, taking a step closer to Philippe. "Like I did the first time?"

"YOU seduced ME?" Philippe asked. "That's not how I remember it."

The chevalier slipped his hands under Philippe's coat and removed it, his lips near Philippe's ear. "And how do you remember it?"

"I remember you taking my hand and leading me out to the balcony," Philippe said softly as he took the chevalier's hand. "I was terrified you'd notice how sweaty my hands were, how fast my heart was beating...."

"I only noticed how beautiful you were," the chevalier whispered. 

Philippe smiled. "And then you asked me to dance," he continued as he put his arms around the chevalier and pulled him close, slowly dancing with him. "I thought my heart may explode and then...."  
The chevalier leaned closer, his lips a mere inch from Philippe's. "And then?"

Philippe kissed the chevalier, his heart beating as fast as it did that night. "You said you'd been thinking about kissing me all day."

"I have been," the chevalier said, kissing Philippe. "I thought you didn't remember any of this."

"It's coming back to me," Philippe said between kisses. 

"What happened next in your grand seduction of moi?" the chevalier asked, his lips moving to Philippe's jawline, to a familiar sensitive spot on his neck. 

Philippe moaned and started removing the chevalier's clothes. "I convinced you to come back to my rooms."

"I don't recall needing convincing though I do recall a great lack of discretion on your part in some very public hallways," the chevalier said, his hands removing clothes as urgency increased. "I was lucky to have not spent the night in the Bastille."

"You were the one who would not stop kissing me," Philippe said, kissing the chevalier. He pulled back. "I barely knew you then but I knew...."

"What did you know?"

"That this is forever," Philippe said quietly, standing naked in front the chevalier. 

"It is," the chevalier whispered, equally naked. He reached out and touched Philippe's chest reverently, felt his heart thundering beneath his fingers. "You are still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Philippe sat down on the bed, not breaking eye contact. He took the chevalier's hand and pulled him between his legs. 

The chevalier bent down and kissed Philippe, pushing him back on the bed. He crawled over him, kissing every inch of him, relishing Philippe's moans of pleasure. He kissed Philippe's lips. "Do you remember what happened next?"

"I will never forget what happened next," Philippe said softly. "It was the first time in my life that I didn't feel broken." 

The chevalier kissed Philippe tenderly. "You're perfect." He entered him gently, still kissing him.

"Mmm...." Philippe moaned, his hands caressing the chevalier, instinct and memory taking over as he pushed him in deeper, meeting his thrusts as everything else melted away. 

 

Light crept through the crack in the shutter as the chevalier lay on Philippe's chest, feeling content and...right...for the first time in years. "I missed you," he said softly. 

Philippe stroked the chevalier's hair, his back. "I missed you too." 

"I don't know why I never said it," the chevalier said, his head still on Philippe's chest. "I've always felt it."

"I knew...most days," Philippe said.

The chevalier looked sad. "I wanted you to know every day." He propped himself up on Philippe's chest. "I should have told you every day. I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That if you knew what I truly felt, how much I truly loved you...that you would have all the power, that you could crush me if you wanted to," the chevalier said. "But if I didn't say it then maybe I could protect myself. I see it for what it is now though...cowardice. I do love you, Philippe." He touched Philippe's cheek. "I am sorry for every moment you thought that I didn't. I promise you, you'll never think it again." He kissed Philippe gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," Philippe said quietly. "Even when I said I didn't want us anymore, I never stopped loving you." He touched the chevalier's chin. "How can you think I can crush you without crushing myself?" Philippe asked. "You asked where the light in my eyes went? It left when I left you."

"So don't leave me," the chevalier said. 

"Never again," Philippe whispered. 

The chevalier smiled and kissed Philippe. "So...there was one other way I was protecting myself that I think...I'm ready to surrender."

Philippe looked confused. "What's that?"

The chevalier rolled off Philippe and pulled him down on top of himself, letting his legs spread around Philippe.

Philippe looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Completely sure," the chevalier said and then looked nervous. "Mostly sure...just...gently...."

Philippe smiled. "You're like a virgin." He paused. "I can't think that I've done this before...well, with women but...."

"You're not helping," the chevalier said nervously. 

"You don't have to," Philippe said.

"I want to," the chevalier said. "Just...."

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop," Philippe said, his lips on the chevalier, stroking him. "Okay?"

The chevalier nodded. 

Philippe continued stroking as he very gently entered the chevalier and then gasped. 

"Are YOU okay?" the chevalier asked, trying to relax.

"Oh yes...." Philippe moaned, trying to to control himself. "Are you?"

"Just thinking about all the times I wasn't gentle with you. Sorry about that," the chevalier said.

"I never asked you to be," Philippe said, kissing the chevalier. He thought about what felt good to him and shifted slightly.

The chevalier moaned.

"Yes?"

"Oh yes...." The chevalier shut his eyes, pleasure flooding his body. He shifted wanting more of Philippe. "This is...mmmmm....." He felt Philippe stroking him, felt his climax building. "Faster...there...."

Philippe tried to comply without losing control. "You feel so good." 

"Oooh..." the chevalier moaned loudly as he came in Philippe's hand. 

Philippe followed immediately with a groan of pleasure of relief. He collapsed on top of the chevalier, spent. 

"That was...pleasantly unexpected," the chevalier said, stroking Philippe's hair. "Darling?"

"That...tight...warning...." Philippe mumbled incoherently.

The chevalier laughed. "Sometimes it's helpful to think about something else for awhile."

Philippe groaned. 

"You'll be better equipped next time," the chevalier assured Philippe.

"Next time? Did you like it?" Philippe asked, lifting his head off the chevalier's chest to look at him.   
"You couldn't tell?" 

"I was mostly focused on...other things. Looking at you...didn't help."

The chevalier smiled. "What a shame. I should think I looked quite debauched as you were having your way with me."

Philippe smiled. "I'll be sure to look...next time...."

"I'll be looking forward to it," the chevalier replied suggestively. 

Philippe lay his head back on the chevalier's chest. "The sun is coming up. Did we sleep at all?"

"Not a wink. Like teenagers," the chevalier said with a smile, his fingers tangled in Philippe's hair. 

"I don't ever want to forget this feeling again," Philippe said quietly. 

The chevalier considered his next words carefully. "Why do you think you forgot in the first place?"

"You think the war changed me," Philippe said. 

"I think that you saw some upsetting things and that it may help to tell someone about it," the chevalier said softly. 

"It wasn't just...there are things I can't tell you. Not even you," Philippe said. He sat up so he could see the chevalier. "But I believe the worst is past and...my life is here now...with you...with our family."

The chevalier took Philippe's hand. "I will not ask again but you must know that I will always listen and I will never judge. There is absolutely nothing you could do that would ever change how I feel about you."

Philippe smiled slightly. 

"I also know what the bottom feels like, how badly it hurts, how hopeless it seems," the chevalier said softly, his eyes damp. "If you're ever feeling like that again, you must promise me that you'll tell me so you won't be alone in it...even if you can't tell me why."

"I will if you will," Philippe said pointedly. 

"It is an agreement made then," the chevalier said with a small smile. He kissed Philippe's hand. "So what plans for today? The salons?"

Philippe shook his head. "You're not going anywhere today."

The chevalier smiled. "No?"

Philippe laid down on top of the chevalier and kissed him. "I see no reason at all to get out of bed."

"Me neither," the chevalier said, kissing Philippe.


End file.
